Caelestis
Basics *Level: 3 *Current Action Points by Third Round of Djurgo Fight: 1 Action Point, AP gift ungiven *Complications: Elven Supremacy, Novelty Seeker *Combat Build: Illusionist, Controller Skills *Athletics: Minor *Battle: Major, free *Knowledge: Magic: Major, 4 points *Knowledge: Nature: Minor *Knowledge: Society: Minor *Perception: Major, 6 points *Social: Bully: Minor *Social: Deceive: Minor *Social: Empathy: Major, 2 points *Social: Persuade: Minor *Social: Rouse: Minor *Stealth: Major, 2 points *Thievery: Minor *Hobbies: Fill in three, possibly even mid-session as the need arises Sorceries *Darkvision: Minor breadth, Minor potency, 1 point *Extremely Potent Arcane Rituals: Minor breadth, Major potency, 3 points *Extremely Potent Elementalism of Air: Moderate breadth, Major potency, 6 points *Extremely Potent Elementalism of Electricity: Minor breadth, Major potency, 3 points *Extremely Potent Elementalism of Water: Moderate breadth, Major potency, 6 points *Extremely Potent Ocean-Touching Divinations: Minor breadth, Major potency, 3 points Important Passives *Control Boost: When Caelestis rolls a 3 to 6 on an attack, he may choose to either slow the target until the end of its next turn, or to slide the target 3 squares. *Impenetrable Illusions: Champions, Titans, and Unbloodied Elites must make Saving Throws against Caelestis's Class Powers and Statuses derived from his Class Powers instead of automatically succeeding. *Feat: Crafty Controller: Once per combat, when an enemy succeeds on a Saving Throw, Caelestis may make them reroll. If they still succeed, Caelestis slides the target 2 squares. *Feat: Fast Reactions: Instead of rolling for Initiative, Caelestis always gets a 7. Caelestis may use his Action Trigger (Freeze!) twice per encounter. *Feat: Superhuman: Caelestis can see in the dark and swim at full speed. At-Will Attack Actions Attack Action: Basic Attack, At-Will, Melee 1 or Ranged 5, Damage 2 Effect: None Attack Action: Charge, At-Will Caelestis moves up to his speed to a square adjacent a creature and makes a Melee Basic Attack against it. Each square of movement must bring him closer to the target. Caelestis cannot Charge through difficult terrain. Attack Action: Bind, At-Will, Ranged 10, Damage 2 Effect: The target is Grabbed by an invisible assailant (escape ends). If the target is subject to Forced Movement, the Grab ends. Attack Action: Shove, At-Will, Ranged 10, Damage 2 Effect: Caelestis slides the target 1 square, and the target is Distracted (save ends). Encounter Attack Actions Attack Action: Wall, Encounter Caelestis creates a contiguous wall 2 squares tall and 8 squares long, all within 10 squares of him. Enemies treat those squares as completely obscured (Strike! core rulebook p. 94), but Caelestis and his allies may see, move, and attack through the wall as if it was not there. Enemies cannot attack through it, and any enemy that tries to move through it must stop short and end their movement, losing the rest of their action—once they have done that, they may move through it freely. Once any creature—friend or foe—has made an attack into or through the wall or moved into or through the wall, it becomes merely obscured instead of completely obscured for Caelestis's enemies. The second time it happens, the wall disappears. Attack Action: Psychedelia, Encounter, Ranged 10, Damage 3 Effect: The target is Dazed (save ends). Each time they fail this Saving Throw, they are Frenzied on their next turn. Role Actions Role Action: Sap Strength, At-Will, Range 5 The target is Weakened until the end of its next turn. Role Action: Assess, At-Will Caelestis rolls a d6 and asks the DM that many questions from the lists below. About an enemy: • How many Hit Points does it have? • How would you summarize its powers? • What are its special traits? • Is it carrying anything strange or unique? About the encounter: • Who is really in charge? • What can I use against the enemies? • What can they use against me? • Are there hidden doors or traps? • Are there hidden enemies? Role Action: Save or Suck, Encounter, Ranged 10 The target must make a Saving Throw. If it fails, it is Stunned until the end of its next turn. If it succeeds, it is Distracted instead. Interrupt Interrupt: Freeze!, Reaction, 2/Encounter Trigger: An enemy moves. Caelestis spends an Action Point. He replaces the enemy where it started its movement. Its Move Action is still expended. No Action No Action: Rally, Encounter Special: Caelestis may only use this on his turn, but he may use it at any point in his turn, even while Incapacitated, Dominated, or under any other Status. Caelestis spends an Action Point. He regains 4 Hit Points and gains an extra use of his Reserve Spell.